


Mages’ Guild Fiasco: Journal of Vestige Liselle

by HircinesHuntingGround



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: Diary, F/M, Journal, Mages Guild
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-11-26 10:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20928551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HircinesHuntingGround/pseuds/HircinesHuntingGround
Summary: Vestige Liselle Yvette has decided to help the Mages’ Guild with their mistranslated tome issue. This leads to yet another Daedric Prince problem. At least, Uncle Sheo is tolerable.





	1. Chapter 1

_ After the dragon fiasco in Elsweyr, I forced my new husband into retirement. You are welcome Abnur Tharn.  _

_ We took up my family’s summer estate. It needed work. With Abnur losing his family’s money and titles, it was left up to my personal funds to fix the place up and hire staff. He could maintain them, I needed to provide the funds. With him in retirement officially, I had to make money then. _

_ Papa would help if we needed it, but the Mages’ Guild owes me. After the help I did, they should publish one of my books. _

_ If they needed someone to give lessons on how to punch a daedric prince, a god, or a dragon, they can pay me handsomely. (Written in margins: Getting rather bold there, Liselle?) _

_ The Mages’ guild actually called on me to help them with another matter. It seems they’re having issues with translating these tomes. I’ll take a look. I’m not well versed in other languages aside from Daedric, any of the Covenant Languages… that’s it.  _

_ I’ve got a bad feeling about this all though. I should really start paying attention to that. _


	2. Chapter 2

_ Valaste of the Mages’ Guild needed me to gather these books in a ruin near by. Even after I worked hard on that truce a few months back, the Dominion is holed up there.  _

_ I’ll get these books and get rid of the Dominion soldiers as well. Protect Daggerfall again. _

_ Abnur is worried about me doing all the work and offered to help. I kissed him and told him to not worry. I feel like he hates that I’ve forced him to retire and he has nothing to do. _

_ Honestly, Abnur. If you wanted to leave, it’s not like I could stop you.  _

_ He wants to complain that I’ve left him alone after getting married. We spent a good few months. What most would call a honeymoon period. Helping rebuild Anequina. Talking with the Mane in Pellitine. Traveling slowly back to High Rock and eventually home. _

_ We’ve been all over Tamriel and this man has spent the last few weeks by my side.  _

_ Honestly. _

_ When we first met he could hardly stand to be in the same room, unless that room was my apartment or the estate. Always scolding me. _

_ I guess it’s now my turn. _

_ I will return to Abnur forever. _

_ Perhaps he was right with his age catching up with him in Anequina. He’s become senile. _

_ (Written in margins: You would leave your senile husband alone? What a vile woman. My mind is still sharp, you know that. I still scold you. I will scold you in your own journal. We have enough funds for you to also retire. After everything you’ve done here, in Coldharbour and for Vanus, the Mages’ Guild should find someone else to deal with their issues. But, please do hurry home. The bed is rather cold without you.) _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this too much? ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ oh well! I miss my gal, Liselle. And I needed to show yall her ‘happy’ ending with Abnur Tharn.


	3. Chapter 3

_ Shalidor has contacted me when I grabbed the tomes. Oh joy. I knew something big was going to happen if a dead mage is going to contact me. _

_ Brought the tomes back to Valaste. Threw them in the fire. At least she can read the text. Its to summon Shalidor. _

_ There must not be gossip where he was, since he seems to not know I’ve defeated several Daedric Princes? Pity. He said he needs someone strong to do this task. _

_ He should’ve asked Abnur Tharn. _


	4. Chapter 4

_ Shivering Isles. _

_ Daedric Princes. _

_ Chamberlain Haskill is at least good company. He was rude at first. But I did portal into his library. _


	5. Chapter 5

_ After all the daedric princes I’ve punched or bested in fights. _

_ Sheogorath is… _

_ Different. _

_ I heard what most people hear. Mad God. Never know what you are going to get. _

_ Honestly, he’s not that bad. _

_ So far. _

_ He’s cursed the tomes. _

_ He sent an adorable clannfear after me. That’s normal things. _

_ I think Spavento knew Gutsripper because he ignored his master to play with Spavento. _

_ I had some spare treats for Spavento and shared. The tomes appeared. _

_ As I reached for it, they flew off. _

_ He appeared. _


	6. Chapter 6

#  _ Sheogorath. _


	7. Chapter 7

_ Well, I’m not sure how I am going to explain that Sheogorath is going to visit the estate with Gutsripper for a playdate with Spavento. _

_ I guess it’s just easiest to tell him straight. _

_ Well Abnur took it rather well.  _

_ ‘At least it’s not Molag Bal again.’ _

_ ‘Be sure that Zyr comes over then. Might as well invite the whole daedra side of your family.’ _

_ Splendid. He’s being sarcastic but, I will invite Zyrvveus and Sir Cadwell. My crow friends shall come as well. _


	8. Chapter 8

_ Sheogorath brought over Gutsripper. He had a fun time with Spavento. The crows teased both the clannfear. Sir Cadwell played his lute. I fear Zyr wanted to murder someone. But, she controlled herself and wrestled with the clannfear. _

_ Abnur is trying to work on funds and he thinks we have enough for me to retire. No. I know how much money I have in the estate and the bank. Unless he hid funds from his own pocket. Which would make sense. _

_ Or he received a great deal of funds from Khamira that he managed to hide from me. _

_ Or someone gave him a great deal when we got married? _

_ Papa… _

_ Papa probably forked over nearly all the fortune. _

_ No matter. _

_ Sheogorath left the estate suddenly. He had utmost important matters to attend. He left in a plume of butterflies. Haskill was unfortunately left here. He didn’t seem to care too much.  _

_ Offered to portal him somewhere. I had a good inkling on how to get portal open to the Shivering Isles but he refused. _


	9. Chapter 9

_ The entire larder is now filled with cheese and cabbages. _

_ I guess I’m eating cheese stuffed cabbage rolls until I die. _


	10. Chapter 10

_ Shalidor contacted me again. He needs me to help get the other book now. I’m supposed to meet Valaste at Wayrest Mages’ Guild.  _

_ Shalior opened the portal to Shivering Isles. Haskill told me to get a fork and a staff. I can do that. _

_ Fork retrieved from a draugr tomb. That was easy. _

_ Staff was annoying to get, but it’s done.  _

_ Met with Sheo again. He asked how I liked his presents. They could be better. He was more excited to have his ‘Forky’ back than anything.  _

_ That staff. That was the Wabbajack. _

_ I should’ve known. I didn’t even realize. What’s going on with me? _

_ He let me to test the Wabbajack -- more like forced me.  _

_ That is certainly a weird weapon to have. Useful in certain circumstances. _

_ Before I left, I arranged to have Spavento meet with Gutsripper. Here in Shivering Isles. _


	11. Chapter 11

_ I fear I’m coming down with something. When I returned home, Spavento suddenly despawned. Nearly passed out. This is not good. _

<strike> _ Is it me interacting with another plane of Oblivion? While Meridia still holds my soul? _ </strike>

_ I don’t think so. Abnur is looking through our books right now. I’m sure it’s cold or something. I’ve never been sick before. At least, not anything that has affected my magicka. _

_ Spavento is back with us again. Had Cadwell find her and bring her back to Nirn. She’s currently being held here by Abnur. Surprising she’s allowed that, but she must realize that I can’t hold her. _

_ For some reason, Sheo paid a visit. Sans Gutsripper. He said he could get my soul from Meridia, but if he did that. He’d keep it. _

_ Is everyone overreacting? I’ve passed out from overexertion before.  _

_ The Dragons in Elsweyr were no easy feat. Even with Abnur’s help. _

_ Once I get better I’ll visit Valaste. Maybe call on Vanus. I’ll see what my dear husband finds out. _


	12. Chapter 12

_ I’m still not any better. Can barely cast a magelight at this point. Spavento is on high alert and won’t let anyone near me unless it’s Abnur. _

_ I guess that’s good. Papa came to visit once he heard I was ill.  _

_ He thinks me dealing with so many daedric princes and keeping up with my normal magic is what’s caused this depletion. _

_ I think it’s something else. _

_ I have a slight feeling that it has to do with my new friend.  _

_ Can you even call a daedric prince a friend? _

_ Who knows at this point. _

_ I can barely send anything to Zyr or Sir Cadwell. Managed some kind of deformed scamp to Zyr. She came back laughing so hard. Was I really the small mortal Breton that bested her former master twice? _

_ After she calmed down, she said she’d look into the other Princes and see if there’s been rumors. She’d also contact ‘the looney Knight’ as she put it. _

_ She’s putting herself in danger like this. I don’t think Molag Bal honestly cares that she’s bonded to me. _


	13. Chapter 13

_ Well, there’s a few things I’ve found out since I’ve lost my magicka. _

_ Abnur is the best thing. Honestly. _

_ Not only has he taken up the load of keeping Spavento around, he’s been helping relay messages to Papa, Damien and several others.  _

_ I shall cherish my time with him. _

_ Despite helping me, he still scolds me on the mess I make of the study. Unfortunately, I have to manually put everything back. Maybe I shouldn’t pull down a whole section of books? _

_ It is frustrating though. Being pampered again? I’m so used to not having anyone. Having Abnur here all the time. I feel this is also payback for me worrying about him in Elsweyr. _


	14. Chapter 14

_ Abnur found something out in a book about artifacts. I had a feeling.  _

_ I had him call Zyr. _

_ Had Zyr get a portal opened to Shivering Isles. _

_ When dealing with the God of Madness one must keep all avenues of approach open. _

_ Of course, his dark seducers and golden saints would be hostile. We were there without invitation. Zyr appreciated the fight. _

_ ‘Bout bloody time I was used for more than just some messenger boy.’ _

_ I wasn’t sure where exactly we were on the Isle as I’d only been here twice, but it didn’t take too long to find Haskill. _

_ Nonchalant and uncaring as usual. At least he helped us. Or rather, he told us to wait here. He’d make an attempt at his Master. _

_ I half expected to be sent straight back to Nirn. Instead there was a plume of butterflies and there he was. _

_ ‘My favorite niece, Lizzie. Uncle Sheo is busy. Couldn’t you come another time?’ He looked around. ‘Spavi’s not with you? This isn’t a social call. Bah! I’ve no time.’ He waved his hand and opened a portal. _

_ ‘Wait, Uncle Sheo.’ _

_ He turned. Biggest grin on his face. _

_ ‘Can you reverse Forky’s curse? I didn’t even use him.’ _

_ ‘Oh, tut. Where’s the fun in that?’ _

_ ‘I can’t bring Spavento. Which means no more playdates. Puppy will be sad.’ _

_ He rubbed his chin. Perhaps logic was not the best move to play to the God of Madness. He wanted to have fun. Gutsripper wouldn’t be able to have playdates with Spavento, if I couldn’t summon her. _

_ ‘I’ll think about it, Lizzie. For now, back to Nirn with ya.’ _

_ I let out the longest string of curses. Not even caring that he’d sent me to the middle of Daggerfall Castle. I slowly made my way back home. Zyr was waiting there. _

_ With Haskill. _

_ Perhaps he can help. _


End file.
